The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically ironing textile articles and the like.
It is known, that garment articles are usually ironed by heating them in a moist environment and under a given pressure.
For carrying out this operation, structures are presently available, of box shape, in which the garment article, suitably fitted to manikins, or arranged between clamps and the like, is subjected to impinging hot steam.
In the known box-like structures, however, the blowing through of hot steam and subsequent ironing operations (such as circulating of air in the interior, drying ventilating and so on) are individually carried out, through manual controls.
This fact, in addition to fatigueing the operator, causes the the several ironing steps to be subjectively controlled by the operator, so that the garments are not uniformly and perfectly ironed.
Moreover, in conventional box-like ironing apparatus, the door closing and opening operations, in order to insulate the garment during the ironing step, are presently carried out manually; thus one may have a door which is not perfectly closed so that hot steam may escape through the door and impinge on the operator.